


Four Steps of Drunkenness

by rhapshie



Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Aomine forgets about his boyfriend of four years when he's drunk.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841209
Comments: 37
Kudos: 262





	Four Steps of Drunkenness

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AOKAGA DAY I LOVE U MY BEAUTIFUL BOIS

Kagami would do anything to stop Aomine from drinking. The guy could handle his alcohol, but once left unattended, that was when all hell would break loose. No one could handle Aomine after he entered his third phase of drunkenness. Even _Kise_ would rather steer clear from that hot piece of mess and Kagami would end up cleaning the aftermath.

First. A tipsy Aomine was charming. Exceedingly so. It was like he exuded this 'I'm a sex-god and I will fuck you to death right on this very table and you will thank me for it' pheromones that attracted everyone, Kagami included. However, he _needed_ to make sure that everyone within two kilometre radius knew this stud already belonged to someone, so he always tried to stay strong, erection or not. He'd interlock their fingers together, give Aomine kisses and when someone else stared at him a bit too long, Kagami would grab Aomine's cheeks and french him. It'd be rough, passionate and ended with Kagami giving everyone the possessive side stare.

Usually that'd be enough to intimidate potential homewrecker. When it wasn't, Kagami would sit on Aomine's lap and kept kissing him, then allowed the dark-skinned male to roam all over his neck, biting and leaving significant amount of hickeys. Kagami didn't know why his boyfriend of four years was always so excited to make out with him in public. It was embarrassing, but thank god for that lack of shame, because Kagami could make his point in the crowded bars.

Every single time Kagami had to stop himself from fucking himself on Aomine right there on the couch. It was damn hard, especially when Aomine gave him that seductive smirk along with the husky voice smoother than fucking cream cheese. A tipsy Aomine was handsy as well. He'd constantly cup Kagami's ass or grope his groin, not caring who was there to watch them. And by the gods, it took a fully sober Kagami to stop his advances before they got kicked out for indecency.

Second stage was when Kagami could drink a little. This was when Aomine would be annoyingly flirty. Like, his usual horniness but cranked up a hundredfold. He'd quite literally hit on anything that moved, be it male or female, staff or patrons, old or young, he would _literally_ try to stick his dick in something. It was straight up _impossible_ to handle this Aomine without alcohol.

One time Kagami went to the bathroom after telling his boyfriend to not move a single step, he came back to Aomine missing. When he searched for the dark blue hair, he spotted the asshole on the dance floor grinding against a beefy bald dude with an alcohol bottle in his hand. He had a drugged look on his face as he rubbed his muscular ass against the stranger's crotch and then he curled his arms around a woman in front of him with the full intention of sucking her face off.

Basically, second stage Aomine was just a thot and this was the part that Kagami hated the most. If Aomine were to be spirited away and gangbanged somewhere in the alley, this would be the cause of it. Ever since that day, the redhead had to make sure to not move his eyes off his boyfriend for even a second.

The third stage was the heartbreaking, lowkey sweet one. This was the emotional Aomine that Kagami didn't know how to handle. All of a sudden, he'd drop the tryhard flirting and instead, he'd just bury his face in Kagami's neck. Eventually, he'd start crying. Like, full on bawling like a little baby. He'd hold Kagami like he was afraid that the other would leave him if he let go.

"I love you," He'd say between his sniffles. "Without you, I'm nothing. I know I'm a pain and a mess. I fuck things up all the time but please don't leave me because if you do, I'd really break. _We_ 're the one thing I don't wanna fuck up."

"Thanks for making my life so damn good. I'd go through the heartbreak a thousand times if it means we can be together always."

"I love you, Taiga. What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"Thanks for saving me."

"Thanks for loving an asshole like me."

Kagami really didn't like this. He didn't know what to do with Aomine when he wasn't busy being an arrogant dickhead who thought he could fuck his way out of trouble. This vulnerable Aomine broke Kagami's heart. He wanted to stroke his boyfriend's back, kiss his forehead and tell him that everything was okay and no one was leaving.

Because Aomine might be an asshole, but he showed Kagami his soft side more and more often. He was like a grumpy cat who needed his space. If left alone, he'd flop onto Kagami's lap eventually, then proceeded to lay there like life was perfect. He was horrible with household chores—the clothes he folded were sloppy, the dishes he washed were oily in some spots, he'd miss some spider webs when dusting, he'd burn a hole through their clothes when ironing.

But Kagami knew Aomine didn't do this just for anyone. The guy was so horrifyingly bad, but he tried his hardest. The crinkled brows when he didn't understand why the butter burnt, the groans of frustration when he couldn't chop the potato evenly, they were all endearing to Kagami. Sure, they could be frustrating at times, but slowly, Aomine was getting better.

And when Kagami complimented him, the guy would _beam_ like he just won the finals on an NBA match.

Then the fourth stage.

This always happened after Aomine tried to drink his misery away. While Kagami was glad to finally stop having his suit drenched with his boyfriend's tears and stop having his heart hammered into a million pieces, he always found Aomine's fourth stage so _fucking_ embarrassing.

If he was hanging out with the miracles, they'd surely stick close to Aomine in his fourth stage.

Because that was when the party started.

This was Aomine at his absolute gayest, but also the sweetest, the corniest and the most embarrassing all in one.

It was the stage where Aomine forgot who Kagami was—all those one-on-ones, all those sex, the fights and the sap— _all_ gone. Erased out of his drunken memories like the airheaded idiot he was.

And every. Single. Time. Without fail, he'd always gravitate back to Kagami and start trying to pick him up in the stupidest of ways.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kagami thumbed his mixed tequila. He could visualise the eyebags he'd fashion the next day even before anything happened. He might be alone at the bar, but he could feel Satsuki and Kuroko's combined gaze heavy at the back of his head.

The redhead didn't even have to turn his head to know that Aomine just sat on the stool next to him. Even after being mentally undressed by the drunken mess, Kagami did nothing but take another sip. Only when the silence stretched for too long that he popped open the button under his collar.

"What do you want?" He asked a bit too exasperatedly. He arrived late at their anniversary afterparty because he couldn't find his damn suit while Aomine was on time, for once. He must've gotten bored waiting for Kagami to arrive because when he did come, it was already Aomine's late third stage. Thank god for Satsuki who stopped Aomine from getting fucked by strangers on his second phase.

Oh, it was probably worth noting that they had their anniversary dinner at Maji, the place where Aomine asked him out four years ago. It might sound sad, but honestly, it was a place full of memories for them.

Aomine hiccuped before answering. "Waiting for you to finish your drink so I can get you another."

"Yeah?" Kagami side-eyed his boyfriend who fashioned that smug smirk, but just a little lopsided. "And why would you want to do that?"

"'Cause you're hot as fuck," Aomine rested his chin on his hand while his other elbow rested on the countertop. He was slightly hunched over with one foot on the stool's footrest. To his credit, that made Kagami take another sip because damn, the guy looked sexy. "If you were a basketball, I wouldn't wanna pass you."

_You don't pass regardless anyway, asshole._

"Hey, I'm a basketball player. You know what they say about them, right?"

"I don't know, what do they say about basketball players?" Kagami turned around, deciding to humour his idiot of a boyfriend.

"They make good husbands because they'll never pass their spouses—they'll keep 'em to themselves."

That made Kagami roll his eyes even though he was laughing inside. Laughing in second-hand embarrassment. "You gotta try better than that."

Upon hearing that response, Aomine sat on the stool and smirked. "Are you a point guard? Because I'm dying to penetrate your defenses."

"I fucking hate you." Despite what he said, Kagami burst out laughing. Behind him, he could hear Kuroko and Satsuki doing the same.

"Man, if I was a small forward, I'd definitely make a pass on you."

"Stop. Please." He was practically wheezing now.

"Damn," That only bolstered Aomine's ego. "You must be a power forward, since you just made a shot right into my heart. And you didn't miss."

"I can't," Kagami had to bury his head in his crossed arms now, his shoulders still shaking. "You're so _lame_."

"Actually, I'm a centre," Aomine grinned. "Because I won't let anyone take you during rebound." Seeing as how Kagami was practically wiping tears of laughter, he motioned at the bartender to make Kagami a drink. "I'm Daiki."

"Hey, Daiki," The redhead was still shaking. "You haven't made one about shooting guards."

"Oh, shooting guards? They're so short I forgot they exist."

That made Kagami choke and he threw his head back to laugh. The voice was warm and loud in the quieter bar area, making the bartender smile in response.

"So, did I do enough to catch your name, hot stuff?" There was a twinkle in Aomine's eyes as he hiccuped once more.

"Dream on, stranger," Kagami finally said as he lifted the glass of freshly made alcohol. If Aomine insisted on being a dumbass while drunk, then Kagami would just have to torture him. "I'm happily taken."

That made the dark-skinned male groan in defeat. He didn't go anywhere, though. He just sat there with his head buried in his crossed arms. A few seconds later, he peeked and glanced up at Kagami. "Lucky girl."

"Boy, actually."

"No shit," Still reeked of alcohol, Aomine perked up. "You guys up for a threesome?"

"Fuck off. I'm pretty satisfied with my sex life. He treats me real good."

The pout returned once more, but Aomine still made no sign that he was leaving. "Will he mind that a hot guy is buying you a drink?"

"Ooooh, man," Kagami could only imagine what kind of violence Aomine would resort to if he saw someone looking at him even one second longer than necessary. The former Touou aces never shirked from a good punch when his friends were being disrespectfully oggled—especially Satsuki and his own boyfriend. "You'll go home with a broken nose, for sure."

"Tch. Then why did he leave you alone? Someone gorgeous like you will definitely attract lotsa attention."

That bold statement immediately filled Kagami's cheeks with warmth. "Gorgeous?"

"What?" Aomine frowned. "Your boyfriend doesn't call you that? What's your pet name, then?"

"Hmm... dumbass, usually. Asshole. Dimwit?" Kagami pressed a finger on his chin before listing everything and counting with his fingers. "Braindead, basketball idiot, dickhead, stupid,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" Aomine grabbed the redhead by the wrist and put his hand down. "Are you sure you're not being abused? That shit ain't cool, dude... you're like," Hiccup. "So fucking gorgeous."

The genuine look of concern through the alcohol was flattering. Once again, Kagami flushed as he shook his head. "Nah, that's just the kinda relationship we have. Besides, I'm a big guy. I can take care of myself."

"Fuck, that's so weird," Aomine stared at Kagami with a lovestruck look. "If you two break up, you come to me, okay? I ain't that bad. I'm a good boyfriend. Most of the time. When I'm not busy picking up strangers in a bar," The dark-skinned male chuckled. As he watched Kagami's shy smile intently, his smug smirk melted into a gentler one. He then put his fingers over Kagami and traced his knuckles one by one. "Though if you let me take you home tonight, I'll stop with the picking up strangers part."

If there was one thing Kagami would give Aomine credit for, it was how damn loyal the guy was. Even if he came home to a girl, he wouldn't have to worry, because his boyfriend would always have a good explanation behind it.

And sure, Aomine was a pain most of the time, but as he said, he was a good boyfriend once you got used to his antics.

Honestly, Kagami wouldn't trade him for the world. He couldn't imagine living a life without this basketball idiot.

"Hmm..." The redhead rumbled teasingly. "I don't know... my boyfriend's not gonna be happy."

"But _you'll_ be happy. I promise. I'm bigger than him."

That made Kagami chuckle into his fingers. He knew Aomine was a persistent bastard, but he didn't think the guy would be drunk enough to hit on someone who was 'taken'.

"You're seriously cute," Aomine muttered. His voice was filled to the brim with affection and sincerity while not breaking eye contact for even a second. "I have a feeling that I'd never get tired of seeing that smile every day for the rest of my life."

Blood instantly raised right into his cheeks and Kagami felt hot all over. Was that a dumb attempt at proposal? Maybe. But the bastard was intoxicated to the bone.

"Ah, uhm..." Kagami rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was so rare that Aomine turned into a sap that he was so at loss for words. "...Thanks." He thumbed his glass. "I feel the same."

Aomine raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, with my boyfriend. I mean," The two never explicitly conveyed how much the other meant for them, so this was a perfect time for Kagami to say everything he never said since the asshole was drunk, so he wouldn't laugh at him for being a big sap. "Uh... you know... It's when he gives me that lazy smile in the morning," He looked hard at the liquid inside the glass. His neck was practically glowing red at this point. "And when he gives me a kiss first thing when I wake up. I... fall for him all over again. Always. Every single morning. I don't think... there's gonna be a day where I stop loving him."

"Aaaawwwwwwww..." The squeal from behind him reminded him that Satsuki and Kuroko were still there, giving him huge, adoring smiles.

"Ah, fuck," Aomine laughed, then he stretched his body on the bartop. "Don't think I can steal you from him, then. Cruel world..."

"Nope," Kagami purred. He was enjoying this far too much. "No one can take me from him."

The two looked at each other for a few more lingering seconds. Fondness were clearly printed in their eyes as Kagami brushed Aomine's soft blue locks with a smile. The drunken man simply let his eyes close as he enjoyed the feel of Kagami's rough hand while letting out a content purr.

"If only you're like this everyday." The redhead muttered quietly as he watched his boyfriend slowly dozing off. His soft snore could be heard even through the thrumming of music, or maybe it was just Kagami's imagination. After all, he heard it almost every night. Whenever he couldn't sleep before a game, the mere presence of Aomine's sleeping body next to him was enough to comfort him.

"You sure you don't wanna come home with me?" Shifting on his arms, the blunette mumbled sleepily. "I'll take good care of you..."

" _You're_ the one needing care," Kagami laughed as he leaned closer towards Aomine and kissed his forehead. "Happy fourth year, idiot."

"Shall we go home, then, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko and Satsuki finally approached from behind. With a nod, the redhead grabbed Aomine by the arm and put it around his shoulder to prop him up.

"God, I can't believe he got drunk by himself. Selfish, insufferable asshole."

"Wa—" The dark-skinned male grunted and struggled out of Kagami's grip. "Wait, wait, pretty redhead."

"You're still _awake_?"

"Yeah, awake! Wait, I gotta ask you something." He pulled away from Kagami and their two mutual friends only watched in the background, bracing themselves for the inevitable pick-up line. Satsuki even already took her phone out to document the scene.

Aomine fumbled with putting his hand in his pocket and it made Kagami burn with impatience. The redhead stood there, arms crossed, looking like he was about to do Aomine's job for him.

"Got it," He murmured with a tired boyish grin that looked absolutely adorable. "Look what I got for you," He held out the small velvet red box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a round ruby attached to it. It glimmered under the dim bar lighting and all three of them gaped. "It's—" Hiccup. "—a ring! Ditch your boyfriend and marry me, hot stuff."

"Oh my god," Satsuki froze, her free hand covering her mouth. "Oh my god, Dai-chan, you absolute _idiot_."

"Ah, I knew there was a reason why he drank himself stupid before Kagami-kun arrived." Kuroko nodded in understanding now.

To say Kagami was ecstatic was the understatement of the year. His heard was doing backflips and cartwheels as he stood there not knowing what to do. The ring sparkled in front of him, begging to be taken and worn, and Aomine stood there with his carefree grin. Honestly, Kagami had been thinking of proposing too, but he didn't know if Aomine was ready for a commitment like that or not, and—

Kagami slapped himself out of it. Literally. The other three jumped at the loud noise and looked nervously at Kagami who alternated his glance on the ring and his boyfriend.

Two options.

He could just close the box and stuff it back in Aomine's pants because he was fucking _drunk_ , or,

Or he could just take it.

.

Aomine awoke with a throbbing head.

He wanted to kill the birds and the sunlight while he was at it. How dare they wake him up?

With a displeased groan, he rolled on the bed and looked at the clock that pointed at 8:24 AM. There was a glass of water and hangover pills on the nightstand that he immediately guzzled down. He dragged himself out of the bed while rubbing his eyes, then noticed that he was only clad in boxer. Kagami must've taken care of him last night.

Wait, what happened last night anyway?

Deciding that he wasn't mentally sane enough to recall, he pushed the door open to the smell of bacon and the sound of frying pan being moved around. He moved towards the source instinctively to see Kagami with his usual apron taking care of breakfast. There were two plates of toast on the counter and a few servings of sunny-side-up eggs sprinkled with salt and pepper.

"Mornin'" Aomine muttered as he sunk his head in the curve of his boyfriend's neck. His arms snaked around the redhead's waist as he tried to fight the urge to fall asleep like that.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Breakfast's almost ready. Take a seat, will you?"

"Mmmnhm." He made a noise of dissatisfaction when Kagami pushed him away gently, but didn't fight it. When Aomine sat on the chair and was awake enough to eat, he saw the plates of food being set down in front of him. Oh, there were some sausages and baked beans too.

Wait.

He grabbed Kagami's wrist and glared daggers of disbelief at the silver-ruby ring on his ring finger.

He then stared at Kagami who had a smirk.

Then back at the ring again.

Back at Kagami.

"I did _not_ ," His voice broke and eyes melting into a horrified expression. "Did I really propose to you while I was fucking _drunk_?"

"You did." Kagami grinned as pulled his hand away and admired the symbol of their love.

"Why did you say _yes_!?" Burying his face in his hands, Aomine moaned indignantly.

"Because I might be waiting another damn year for this to happen?"

Aomine opened his mouth to object, but he snapped it back close when he realised that yes, that probably would happen, considering he was supposed to propose _last_ year.

"Arghhh!!!" He practically thunked his forehead against the dining table. "Can we have a redo? Fuck, that's the lamest thing ever."

"Nope. Suck it up, big boy. Now, eat your breakfast." Kagami laughed at his boyfriend's misery. Nothing could ruin his mood now.

* * *

**BONUS**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The artsies are posted on my (very inactive Tumblr)
> 
> <https://rhapshie.tumblr.com/>


End file.
